


Fuck you, I am straight

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared, Actor Jensen, Alternate Universe - Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Jensen, Coming Out, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Drama, First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Hidden Affair, Homophobia, Humor, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Jared, Trailer Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen got offered the lead role in Kripke's latest production Supernatural. He is very excited to do it but what he didn't expect was his co-star to be so sexy.<br/>But it doesn't bother him, because Jensen is straight. Completely straight. Right?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam or Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> Hey guys welcome to my new story.  
> I was having a discussion with my friend dikondean about our boys and she inspired me to write this.
> 
> It's a Christmas present for dikondean. ;))
> 
> Merry Christmas all. <3 :D

It was 3:00 am when his phone buzzed, pulling him out of his comfortable slumber.

He slowly opened his eyes and frowned his eyebrows because of the sudden light from his phone next to him. He rubbed his eyes as he brought his phone closer to his face to see who the fuck decided to fuck his sleep.

_It was Kripke._

On the phone.

_Jensen: Wassup Eric?_

_Kripke: Hey Jensen, sorry to disturb you but listen I just had an amazing idea about a new show and I want you to lead._

_Jensen: Sounds good, I'll see you at the studio tomorrow then we'll discuss._

_Kripke: Awesome._

Jensen put his phone down and went back to sleep, wondering who his co-star might be, hoping someone hot.

~

7:00 am.

The alarm clock buzzed and he turned it off annoyingly. Why the fuck can't he have some peace? 

After the party at his sister's place last night, he came home late. He assumed he won't be bothered today since it was a Saturday, but guess he was wrong. 

"All work and no play makes Jensen a dull boy" he muttered to himself as he pulled himself out of bed.

He dragged himself to the shower and undressed, as he stood under the hot stream of water he wondered what kind of show might it be? who his co-star is? He really hoped it wasn't some stupid, cop show. He wished if it was like Grey's Anatomy with lots of sex. Sex with Dr. Meredith Grey not McDreamy. He wasn't interested in men, he liked women. 

He is straight as his dick.

_Fuck you. He is._

~

He got out of the shower and got dressed quickly, he was already late because of his fantasy in the shower.

He grabbed his car keys and left the house.

He drove to Kripke Enterprises and parked, he was extremely nervous as he got out of the car. No cop show please, he was muttering under his breath.

He entered Kripke's office, Singer and Kripke were discussing the script.

Jensen: Hey Eric, Bobby.

Kripke: Hey Jensen, Bobby and I were just discussing the script. We decided you would be best for the role of Sam in our latest show Supernatural. It's about two brothers who drive across the country and hunt monsters. It's a monster of the week kinda show. 

Singer: Read the script, everything is in here.

Jensen: Okay thanks for choosing me.

Kripke: Don't thank us, read the script and report here tomorrow. Your co-star who would play Dean will be here tomorrow.

Jensen: Who is my co-star?

Kripke: Jared Padalecki.

Jensen furrowed his eyebrows and thought _I don't know this guy, I will google him before I meet him._

Jensen: Okeee dokeee 

He left.

He couldn't wait to reach home and google this Jared Padaleski dude.

He turned on his computer and typed Jared Padaleski on the search engine.

Google: Did you mean Jared Padalecki?

Jensen whined "yeah yeah whatever" and clicked on images.

He was dumbstruck as he saw the images of an extremely sexy man load. He has slightly sloppy, sexed up hair and hazel eyes. He is the most adorable thing Jensen has ever seen.

Jensen saw his age, he was just 22yrs old and still had a baby face and puppy dog eyes. Probably he doesn't even need to shave.

Jensen smiled looking at the photos of the beautiful man.

But suddenly his smile disappeared as he realized, he can't play brother of such a hot guy.

This boy is smokin' hot.

~

Jensen decided to study his role, he is supposed to be the intelligent Stanford worthy younger brother, the brains of the Winchesters. Whereas Jared is supposed to play Dean, the funny, adorable older brother. 

Sam is the loyal one who wants a normal life whereas Dean is the protector, who would do anything for his younger sibling.

Jensen got attracted towards Dean's role more, he thought _I am more like Dean. I should totally be Dean._

He decided to prepare for both roles, just in case.

~

Next day he drove to Kripke Enterprises, deciding to talk to Eric and Bobby about his role swap.

Jensen: I wanna play Dean, Bobby. I feel more closer to his character.

Singer: Are you sure Jensen, because Sam is the lead role.

Jensen: I know Bobby, but I think I can give my best by playing Dean.

Singer: Alright son, as you wish. I will let Jared know, he is Sam. By the way he is here, probably at the cafeteria. 

~

Jensen decided to go to the cafeteria, to get a coffee, not to check anyone out. _Seriously._

He grabbed a coffee and was about to turn, when his eyes locked on a tall, really fuckin' tall dude standing next to the wending machine and chatting with Kripke.

Jensen couldn't avert his eyes as he stared at the sexy young man. _Sexy in general, not that Jared was sexy to him._

He couldn't find the courage to talk to him and decided to get out of there before Jared sees him.

He turned and walked out of the cafeteria, he almost reached his car when someone stopped him by touching his shoulder. 

He turned and there he was, really tall dude looking at him with a big smile. Jensen looked at him, like he was gonna puke, something in his stomach did flip flops when the guy pulled his hand out for a handshake and said "Hi, I am Jared".

Jensen unconsciously took a moment to stare at those huge paws. Those hands were big enough to wrap around his...

_Okay enough._

He shook his hands nervously and said "I uh I umm Jensen". Jared's smile deepened and he said "I was really nervous about playing Dean, I am glad you asked to play him. I am more of a Sam guy". 

Jensen suddenly pulled his hand away when he realized he was holding Jared's hand for way to long. Jared didn't seem to mind though.

When Jensen didn't say anything, Jared decided to keep the chat going, he said "Hey do you wanna come to my place tonight? We could practice our roles". Jensen didn't really perceive what he said and nodded.

Jared said "cool" and walked away.

That's when Jensen realized what he agreed to. Damn he wasn't thinking from his upstairs brain. _Not that his downstairs brain was interested. It's not._

He got in his car and released a breath, he muttered to himself "It's just practice Jensen, just like you practiced with millions of co-stars before. It's no big deal".

He sighed and started his car, terrified about tonight.


	2. The way to a man's heart

Why is it bothering him so much? Why the fuck is he so nervous? It's just rehearsal, that's all.

It's not like he is gonna rehearse with some sexy woman who is gonna make him nervous. It's just a dude _a HOT dude._ FUCK OFF.

~

It was around 6:00 pm and Jensen decided to make some pasta for himself before the rehearsal. He wasn't sure if Jared invited him for dinner or just practice, so he decided to eat some pasta before going.

He put the water to boil and waited by the oven, thinking about what Jared might be doing. 

Is he practicing? Is he cooking dinner for him? Does he have a girlfriend?

Huh of course he does, he is like the straightest and manliest guy Jensen has ever seen. _Not that Jensen isn't straight._ HE IS.

Jensen felt a bit nauseous at the idea of Jared having a girlfriend, probably he is fucking his girlfriend right now before their rehearsals.

Jensen was pulled out of his train of thoughts when the microwave beeped. He opened it to add the pasta.

He was preparing the creamy sauce when his phone buzzed. It was a new number.

Jensen picked up, furrowing his brows at the unknown number, trying to recognize it but failing.

_Jensen: Hello?_

_Jared: Hey Jensen, this is Jared, your co-star._

Jensen dropped the cheese grater hearing this, but quickly adjusted himself to act cool.

_Jensen: Yeah, wassup?_

He tried to calm his breathing so as to not cause any unnecessary suspicions.

_Jared: I was wondering if you are still up for tonight?_

_Jensen: Yesss._

_Jensen: Umm.. I mean for practice yeah. Why?_

_Jared: I realized, I didn't give you my address, so I got your number from Bobby and thought I'd call._

*Jensen face palms*

All these hours, obsessing about going to Jared's place and it never even occurred to him that he doesn't have his address. *sighs*

*By the way, he is not obsessing*

_Jensen: Oh umm.. I was about to umm.. ask you uh._

_Jared: I will text you the address, and I am cooking dinner so what do you want?_

And Jensen was gone.

Jared isn't fucking his girlfriend, he is preparing to cook dinner for him. _Not that he cares._ HE DOESN'T, OKAY.

_Jensen: Umm *clears throat* Whatever you want._

_Jared: Cool, see you tonight._

Jared hung up.

A few seconds later, phone beeped again with text alert.

Jensen quickly pulled the phone away from his ear when he realized he was still holding it there.

He opened his inbox and saw the address followed by a smiley :). Jensen couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of that simple emoticon. 

But his smile vanished and panic attack took over when he realized what just happened.

Jared called him and now he is cooking dinner for him and they are gonna spend time with each other tonight at Jared's place. 

Jensen placed his hand over his heart and started breathing deep, to calm down a bit. 

_It's gonna be fine, it's just dinner and rehearsals. Calm down dude, it's no big deal._

~

Jensen showered and got ready, wearing his tuxedo. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself, "Too much" he muttered under his breath. 

He took it off and decided to wear a simple and sober jeans and t-shirt. He thought it would look good on him.

Then suddenly he wondered, is Jared cooking for just him or are other people gonna be there too? Why would he cook for just him? Probably it was a small party and he is cooking for everyone, then after the party maybe they'll rehearse. 

Jensen felt a pit in his stomach at the thought.

"I don't care" he muttered under his breath and picked up his keys. He was about to get out when he realized that if it were a party then it would be rude to go empty handed. So he picked up a bottle of Jack and got out of the house.

~

He reached the address in his text and parked in the visitors parking lot. It was a huge apartment and Jared lived on the seventeenth floor.

He got out of the car and slowly walked into the building. The receptionist asked him "Excuse me sir, would you tell me your name please?". 

_Not a fan. *sigh*_

"I am Jensen Ackles" he said.

The receptionist said "Oh, of course, Mr. Padalecki is expecting you. Seventeenth floor to the right". Jensen nodded and walked to the elevator.

~

The elevator opened and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He got in and pressed 17.

He stared at the numbers as they incremented one by one, incrementing his anxiety. 

He breathed in and out again to get himself under control.

The elevator door opened at floor seventeen.

He got out and turned right, and there it was. At the end of the corridor there was a cream coloured door with the name _JARED PADALECKI_ on it.

He pressed the door bell and a voice came from inside "Coming". He waited tightening his hold around the bottle of Jack, when the door opened.

The tall guy opened the door with a big smile, he was wearing a dark blue apron over his jeans and t-shirt, which was covered in flour. 

Jared said "Hi, come on in" with the brightest smile Jensen has ever seen. He tried to smile back and handed him the bottle of Jack and Jared said "Thanks, but you didn't have to". 

Jensen didn't reply to that, his mind was curious about other guests. Where are they? Is he early? He asked "Where is everybody else?", Jared frowned his eyebrows in confusion and asked "Who? I live alone".

Jensen stared at him in utter shock, _Is it not a party? Is it gonna be just two of them?_

And that's it, his panic attack took over and he started hyperventilating. 

Jared grabbed his shoulders and asked "Jensen, you okay? You want me to call 911?". Jensen took a few more deep breaths and said "I *breath* I am okay *breath* don't worry". 

Jared said "Are you sure man?", Jensen said "Yeah". 

His breathing calmed down after a few deep breaths and he followed Jared to the kitchen. 

He took his seat on the dining table and Jared got the apple pie out of the oven. The smell filled the kitchen and tickled Jensen's senses.

Jensen's eyes widened at this and he asked "What? How did you?". Jared shrugged like it's nothing and said "I asked Bobby".

Jensen couldn't believe Jared would go through so much trouble to bake him homemade apple pie. He didn't know what to say, so he just stared at the pie. *drooling*

Jared noticed it and smirked, he sliced the pie, and placed one piece on Jensen's plate and the rest of the pie, next to Jensen's plate.

Jensen looked up at him with big bright, adorable eyes and asked "All this for me?" pointing his finger towards himself.

Jared couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of Jensen's action. The twenty six years old man looked not more than six. He said "Yes Jensen, it's all for you. You start eating while I go take a shower, okay?". Jensen didn't even register what Jared said and started stuffing his mouth with warm juicy pie.

Jared giggled at the sight and walked towards the bathroom. 

~

Jared wasn't even done showering when Jensen finished the entire pie.

He burped.

Then suddenly he realized that he didn't save any for Jared. 

*Face palm*

_Come on Jensen have some dignity, you ate the entire pie of a man you barely know._

He was sulking in his own shame when Jared entered the kitchen again, wearing PJ's. Jensen noticed Jared's hair was wet with tiny droplets of water sticking to his forehead. Jared's hair was pointing in all directions and it curled slightly behind his ear.

The t-shirt was stuck to Jared's body, outlining all his muscles. 

Jensen's stare broke when Jared asked looking at the empty plate "Did you like the pie?". Jensen got embarrassed and blushed. _Fuck you, he doesn't blush._

He said "I uh I love... It was good. But what are you gonna eat now?" he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Jared said "I am on a strictly salad diet, the pie was only for you" he smiled.

Jensen stared at Jared's dimples as he talked not registering anything other than _Only for you._

Jared broke his gaze again by saying "So practice then?".

Jensen cleared his throat and said "umm yeah practice, lets umm yeah".

They walked out of the kitchen, to the study and Jared picked up the script from the study table. 

Jared said "Okay, so we meet for the first time in four years and jump on each other, wrestling?". Jensen nodded.

Jared said "Alright, lets do this".

They took their positions. 

_Sam grabbed Dean from behind. Dean twisted Sam's arm and turned him, but Sam used his height advantage to get an edge over Dean. But then Dean used his legs and threw Sam on the floor, sitting on top of him._

_Dean: Easy tiger._

_Sam: Dean? You scared the crap out of me._

_Dean: That's coz you're out of practice._

_Sam used his arms and legs and pushed Dean on the ground, holding Dean's leg against his chest._

_Dean: Or not._

Jensen stayed at that position for a moment, staring at Jared's bright hazel eyes. His leg was brushing against Jared's chest and Jared's knee was slightly grazing against his jeans covered cock.

He could feel the blood rushing downstairs at the slight sensation. 

He quickly pushed Jared away and stood up. He realized, maybe he pushed a little harder than he wanted to as he noticed the kicked puppy look on Jared's face.

Jensen said "Sorry, I just... I really need to go to the bathroom".

Jared's expression relaxed and he said "Yeah, of course. It down the hall" he smiled softly.

Jensen nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

He entered and locked the door, he stood in front of the mirror and splashed water on his face.

He thought _What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when do I pop boners in front of dudes?_ FUCK. 

Jensen sighed.

He is screwed.


	3. Things you do to me

He pulled out his handkerchief and dried up his face, trying to calm down so that he could get out of the bathroom and rehearse.

He put the handkerchief back in his pocket and took a deep breath. He walked out of the bathroom, back into the study.

Jared was sitting on the couch reading the script when Jensen entered.

Jared said "Hey, you ready?".

Jensen nodded and said "Yeah, so which scene now?".

Jared rubbed the back of his neck and said "Actually I was hoping, maybe we could do this one again. I am kinda rusty on the fight scene".

Jensen forced a nod, thinking _Damn, again? How is he gonna control himself now? He can't run off to bathroom again._

~

They got in position again with Jensen's leg against Jared's chest and Jared's knee was brushing against his jeans covered cock _again._

But Jensen didn't wanna push him away, he just stared into Jared's eyes as Jared patted his knee twice. They were supposed to get up now but neither initiated.

They just stayed there, wrapped up in each other as green eyes got lost in hazel.

What might have been a few seconds, felt like centuries as they stared into each other.

Then suddenly the intense eye-fucking was interrupted when Jared snaked his hand around Jensen's neck and pulled him in for an intense and passionate kiss.

Jared's lips met Jensen's and time stopped, it was the pleasure that both of them have been looking for but they never found. 

It was the moment that never came in their lives before, not in any of their previous relationships. 

It was an ecstasy that blew their minds off, yet kept them sane.

It consumed their heart and soul, and felt like the only right thing there ever is.

But they needed to breath of course so they pulled away. _Obviously._

Jared stared into Jensen's eyes, like his soul was trying to touch Jensen's and that's the moment when Jensen realized that he was far, way far away from straight.

Jared said "Umm... I am sorry if I... uh crossed any lines. I completely understand if you don't wanna rehearse with me alone, anymore". Jensen just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

_Jared has kissed him and he just sat there, frozen without responding and that made Jared think that maybe he made a mistake. But this is exactly what Jensen wanted, even though he couldn't admit it until now._

So Jensen did what he had to do, stopped overthinking and crashed his lips with Jared's.

It was another closed mouth kiss at first but then Jared poked his tongue out and swiped it over Jensen's lower lip. Jensen opened up without any second thought and Jared thrusted in.

Jared cupped Jensen's face with both his hands and swirled his tongue inside Jensen's mouth, tracing every inch. He glided his tongue over Jensen's perfect teeth and fought with his tongue for dominance. Jensen easily gave in, getting turned on by Jared's dominant and possessive actions. He couldn't get enough of it.

Jared tongue fucked Jensen's mouth while his hands slipped inside Jensen's t-shirt. He traced the muscles and curves of Jensen's torso as his hands moved upwards. Jared's palms rested on Jensen's chest while his thumbs swirled around Jensen's perky nipples. 

He could feel thumping of Jensen's heart under his own palm and that raised his heartbeat too.

After feeling Jensen up, he pulled away and said "The bed?". Jensen nodded and said "Yup" and the got up quickly, rushing to the bedroom while pulling on each others t-shirts and ripping them apart.

Jared threw Jensen on his bed and climbed on top of him. He unbuttoned Jensen's jeans and pulled them down. Then he removed his own pants and his rock hard cock sprung free.

Jensen was pretty proud of his length, a good eight inches. But Jared's cock was full on nine inches and way thicker than Jensen's. 

The thought of getting something that thick in his ass was terrifying him, also he was still processing the fact that he got a boner from a dude.

Jared noticed Jensen's discomfort and said, "Hey it's ok, I am not gonna fuck you tonight". 

Jensen didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed when Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's cock and started stroking gently.

Jensen threw his head back and moaned at the power on those hands. Girl's hands never felt that way, Jared's hands were huge and they wrapped perfectly around his cock.

Then all of a sudden Jared removed his hands and covered his cock with his mouth. Jensen screamed at the warmth around his aching cock when Jared swirled his tongue over his cock head.

This feeling was billion times better than any other girl.

Jensen was close, he was sure that he can't hold it anymore and will blow his load too early.

And then that jerk fondled his balls to push him at the edge.

Jensen came biting his lips, to hold back a scream and Jared swallowed every last drop of it.

Jared suckled each and every drop then pulled off of his cock with a pop. 

Jensen, still under the after effects of his orgasm, drowsily tried to get up to give Jared the same treatment but Jared stopped him.

He said "I came when you did" and pointed the sticky load of cum on the bed sheet.

Jared came untouched just by watching Jensen have an orgasm because of him. 

Jared laid next to Jensen and spooned him from behind. Jensen moved closer to him and they both enjoyed the absolute bliss of their new found relationship.

A while later Jensen broke the silence by saying "So much for practice" earning a chuckle from Jared.


	4. All you've gotta do, is ask

They decided to take it slow so they didn't have sex until they almost finished shooting the pilot.

~

Jared didn't wanna hurt Dean, so he didn't force him into anything. Just a few blowjobs here and there.

Jared would go to Jensen's trailer during their breaks and give him an amazing oral which would blow Jensen's mind off.

During the scene after break Jensen would be dizzy and unfocused and that would give immense pleasure to Jared.

Whenever Bobby and Jeremy would say "Jensen, what's wrong with you?" and Jensen would be like "What? Nothing, nothing" and Jared would laugh his ass off.

No one knew about their secret affair yet. Jared wanted to tell everyone about it but he still wasn't sure Jensen wanted this. But he wasn't gonna give up just yet, he was sure that homophobic Jensen would break and let him in.

~

Days went by and they were almost done shooting the pilot.

Jared hasn't offered Jensen to have sex, he just sucked him a few times.

Jensen was hoping Jared would ask him again and he would say yes but that never happened. Maybe Jared thought he wasn't interested.

But Jensen wanted it so badly, he wanted Jared to push him against the wall and make out with him. He wanted Jared to tie him up with the headboard of the bed and fuck his hole hard. 

But he was too ashamed to ask, he was trying so hard to be straight.

He belonged to a very orthodox family from Texas and getting out as gay might make the sky fall. But he wanted Jared so much that it physically hurt. 

So Jensen decided, he wants Jared so he is gonna get him. There's no reason for his family to know, right?

~

That night after shooting, Jensen decided to go to Jared's trailer and tell him that he is ready.

Jared was showering, when Jensen entered the trailer. So he sat on the couch and picked up a magazine from the coffee table.

He was going through the pages when he noticed a very sexy, _very naked_ photo of Jared from his modelling days.

In the picture, Jared wasn't wearing anything except the vogue magazine he was holding in front of his cock. His torso was completely exposed showing off his muscles which was making Jensen's cock insanely hard. 

He cupped his cock through his jeans with one hand and traced the outlines of Jared's muscles in the picture with other. 

That's when the shower stopped running and Jensen almost dropped the magazine.

Jensen noticed that Jared wasn't out of the bathroom yet so he properly placed the magazine on the coffee table and sat back, trying to thaw his boner a bit.

Jared exited the bathroom, and was surprised by seeing Jensen on his couch. His face lightened up and he said "Hey Jen, what's up?". 

Jensen just stared at his entire body, he didn't know where to look. Jared was wearing a too small towel that was barely covering his ass. His cock was poking out of the towel that made Jensen's mouth water.

He adjusted on the couch to hide his boner and fumbled, saying "I uh... I just... I wanted..." he couldn't take his eyes off of Jared's body and Jared noticed.

Jared smirked at Jensen's obvious arousal and said "You want what Jensen?" and Jensen was like "Wha?...".

Jared decided to give Jensen a stroke and completely took off his towel. 

Jensen stood up abruptly and drooled, staring at Jared's huge erection, which was already dripping precum. Jared moved closer to Jensen and pulled him close, rubbing his erection with Jensen's jeans covered one.

He cupped Jensen's ass and squeezed lightly asking "You need to tell me what you want Jensen otherwise how would I know?" he said with a shit eating grin.

Jensen was so on the edge now, he yelled "Oh you jerk, just fuck me already". Jared didn't have to be told twice, he said "Bitch" and threw Jensen on the couch, ripping Jensen's t-shirt apart.

Jensen struggled but quickly got rid of his jeans as Jared straddled him on his back.

Jared pulled his legs apart and stared at Jensen's hole like a kid at the candy store, which made Jensen blush like a twelve years old girl.

Jared spat on Jensen's hole and took a long swipe from his hole to his balls. Jensen threw his head back and screamed at the sudden touch of Jared's hot and wet tongue on his asshole.

Jared swirled his tongue around the rim of his hole and then without warning dipped his tongue inside. 

Jensen was gone, Jared would be the death of him. He knew he was close, he was gonna cum too early _again._

Then suddenly the son of a bitch decided to make it worse, he started sucking on his hole. He swirled his tongue around the inner walls of Jensen's hole, and sucked.

And it was over, Jensen came hard screaming 'JAY' as Jared tongue fucked him.

Spunk covered Jensen's stomach and neck as he panted.

Jared pulled out and dipped two fingers in Jensen's cum, slicking it up nicely and thrusting both fingers inside Jensen's tongue fucked hole.

Jensen moaned at the intrusion and Jared added another finger. He pulled his finger out and thrusted again adding one more finger.

He moved four fingers in and out of Jensen's hole while holding Jensen's hips steady with one hand. But that didn't stop Jensen from squirming around Jared's fingers.

Then suddenly Jared pulled all the fingers out, leaving Jensen's hole fluffy and gaping around nothing. 

Jensen felt empty but the feeling didn't last long as there was something else pushing against his hole. It was huge, way more than four fingers thick and it pushed against Jensen's tiny opening.

Jensen screamed pulling his torso up from the couch as Jared thrusted inside, stretching him insanely.

Jared rubbed his chest and belly in reassuring circles, saying "I gotcha Jen, just relax and let me in. I have wanted you wrapped up around my cock for so long now baby. Gonna fuck you good".

Jensen panted as Jared picked up pace, thrusting in and out of Jensen's hole mercilessly. 

Jensen moaned as Jared hit his prostate again and again, pushing Jensen on the edge _again._

Jared was close now, Jensen's tight hole was holding him like a vise, squeezing the fuck out of his cock as he continued pounding into Jensen's abused hole.

A few minutes of using Jensen like his personal fuck toy got Jared cumming deep inside Jensen screaming his name. Jensen came again right after.

He filled Jensen up and pushed the cum deep inside that fucked out hole. 

He pulled out of him and passed out on top of Jensen with their cocks crushed in between them.

They both fell asleep like that.


	5. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
I wanted to ask you whether you want this story to continue or not.

If you like this story then leave kudos and comments.

Your opinions are always welcome.

Let me know, how I can improve my work with constructive criticism.

No hate comments please, it breaks my heart.

Thank you for reading.

Love you guys. <3 :D

~~Clara~~


	6. It's the perfect life

Later Jensen woke up and saw Jared still sleeping, using him like a body pillow. He slowly shook Jared's shoulder and said "Hey, Jay wake up man". 

Jared yawned, lifting his head up a bit and said "Wha?...". Jensen smiled at his adorable puppy dog yawn and said "I gotta go man, before someone finds us like this". 

Jared snorted and said "Let them find out, you are my snuggle bunny" he pulled Jensen even closer and nuzzled his neck.

Jensen hugged him close and leaned into Jared. 

They stayed like that for a while and Jensen realized that Jared was never letting him go. So Jensen yelled "Get your lazy ass off of the couch, we've got work to do jerk". Jared got off of Jensen, whining and said "Ehh I was so comfortable, sleeping on my body pillow" he said grabbing Jensen's chest with both his hands and squeezing lightly, feeling the suppleness of Jensen's skin.

Jensen squeezed Jared's ass in return and said "We'll have plenty of time to continue this later, right now work". Jensen pecked Jared's lips and pulled away to get dressed, as Jared's lips followed.

~

During the shooting of the next scenes, their teasing continued. 

Jared would slap Jensen's ass when no one's watching or Jensen would bend over and flaunt his ass on Jared's face making poor Jared sweat with arousal.

While shooting fight scenes, Jared's wandering hands would brush over Jensen's cloth covered cock, making Jensen pant with want.

Bobby would get confused and yell "What the hell is wrong with you two crazy kids?" and they would laugh.

Whenever they would go out on dinner with all the cast and crew members, Jared and Jensen would sit next to each other.

At some point during dinner, Jared's insanely long moose fingers would find their way to Jensen's jeans covered cock and cup them. 

Jared will be a dick, he won't squeeze, won't move. He would just rest his hand there and frustrate the fuck out of Jensen.

While everyone is busy having dinner and chatting, Jensen would try to move his hips under the table to get a bit of a friction from Jared's hand. But the son of a bitch knows how to tease.

Jensen's squirming would sometimes get noticed by Bobby or Kripke or Jeremy and they would ask "Jensen, you okay?".

And that's the point when that dick would decide to squeeze his balls, hard, making Jensen bite his teeth to hold back a scream.

This would draw even more attention towards Jensen and his face would flush with a shade of pink.

_Oh how much Jared loved screwing with Jensen. He would gloat with pride whenever he would make Jensen loose control. This would turn him on so much that Jared would have to excuse himself and go to the restaurant's restroom and jerk off._

~

Sometimes Jared would cum inside Jensen's hole and lock the cum in using a butt plug. 

Jensen would wear it all day, during shooting and after they were done filming, Jared would fuck his already stretched cum slicked hole in his trailer.

Nothing turned Jensen on more than being stuffed full of Jared's cock. When Jared was not inside him, he would feel empty. Jared's cum was a consolation so that he would feel safe and warm inside. 

Filling Jensen up was the most satisfying thing Jared has ever experienced. Watching Jensen's face when Jared came inside him and filled him up with loads of hot cum made Jared's life feel alright.

~

Hiatus was the worst thing ever.

Jared and Jensen starved for each other's touch, during hiatus. 

Video chatting and masturbating wasn't enough. They needed to feel each other up. Jared needed to fill Jensen up to the brim and Jensen needed Jared's cum inside of him.

But there was nothing they could have done. They couldn't wait for shooting to start again so that they could be together, again.

As days went by, their love grew.

Their passion turned into addiction which consumed them, turning into obsession.

It became impossible for them to stay away from each other, so they made a very important decision.

_They decided to move in together._

Their affair was still a secret so they told others that they were just roommates. But there was so much more going on behind those closed doors.

They lived together and couldn't be happier, they didn't have to sneak up anymore. They could sleep together, wake up together and have sex together.

It's the perfect life.


	7. Desparate Tears

Season one finished and Jensen and Jared went their homes for vacations.

Jared wanted to take Jensen with him and show him off to his family but Jensen still wanted to keep their affair, a secret.

Jensen's family was way to conservative to accept Jared as their son's boyfriend. 

His father Alan was such an orthodox homophobe that he might shoot Jared while making Jensen watch and then blow Jensen's brains off.

Jensen knew that they had no future together and it would have been best if he ended things now, before it was too late. 

But it was impossible for him to resist Jared. 

That big moose always pulled his puppy dog face and convinced Jensen to do anything he wanted. 

Jensen got the feeling that Jared would be the death of him.

~

During the time after season 1 ended and before the start of season 2, Jensen couldn't see Jared at all.

Of course they texted and video chatted, but it was never enough. He wanted to go back to Vancouver, back to their home. But his clingy mom wouldn't let him go before time.

She would ask trillions of questions like

_Why do you wanna go?_

_I missed you son, didn't you miss me?_

_Are you so grown up now that you don't wanna spend your vacations with your mommy anymore?_

*sigh*

Jensen couldn't respond to that, he didn't wanna break his mother's heart. All he could do was hope for the hellatus to end quickly.

~

His wishes came true and Jeremy called him one Saturday dawn at around 4:00 am, during the hellatus.

On the phone.

_Jensen: Hello? *yawns*_

_Jeremy: Hey Jensen, sorry about the late call but we have gotta start shooting early man._

_Jensen: Really? But isn't it just July?  
_  
*Not that Jensen was complaining. He was overwhelmed *

_Jeremy: Yes but Jared thought we shouldn't keep the fans waiting too long. I mean it's still a new show and we haven't really found our grip yet. Keeping long hiatus might make the fans move on. So we want you here by Monday morning, okay?_

_Jensen: Okie dokie boss._

Jensen couldn't control his grin, he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Jared mind washing their producers so that they could be home again, with each other. _Together._

Sleep forgotten as he started packing his bags at 4:00 am. He needed to leave as soon as possible and be with his darling.

~

Next morning he was all packed for his flight.

He went downstairs and told his parents about how he got called early by his producers for season 2 filming.

Alan was very happy that they were starting the next season already but Jensen managed to somehow look sad. He needed to convince his mom that he was upset because his vacations were ending.

His mom hugged him and comforted him, saying "It's okay honey, you will be here for Christmas, right now you need to work". 

He fake pouted and hugged her back.

There was no way in hell he was spending Christmas away from Jared, but he couldn't tell his mom that so he just hugged her.

~

Jensen wasn't a dick who lied to his mom to stay with his lover, he just couldn't stay away from Jared.

He loved his parents, if only they would accept Jared then they could all spend their vacations together. But since that wasn't gonna happen so he didn't have any other choice but to lie.

~

He couldn't wait for his flight to land.

Jared must be waiting for him at the airport.

He didn't have time to call Jared after the call from Jeremy, because he was too busy packing. But his heart knew that Jared would be there waiting for him.

~

His plane landed at Vancouver airport and as he walked towards the exit, his eyes wandered around.

He couldn't wait to see his darling Jared, to feel him, to hold him, _to kiss him._

He walked around, searching for Jared and was starting to loose hope when he couldn't find him. 

Jensen's lower lip fluttered and his eyes watered as he realized that Jared wasn't there. He blinked quickly trying to control his tears from rolling down his beautiful freckled cheeks and started walking out of the exit to look for a taxi.

He went to the taxi stands and hired a cab to the Kripke Production Studios. 

His eyes were still wet as he wiped the few wayward tears and opened the cab door.

He was about to enter the taxi when someone grabbed him from behind, pressing his chest to Jensen's back.

Jensen panicked and tried to push the stranger away, but the grip was so tight that he couldn't.

Then suddenly the stranger licked his earlobe and said "Going without me Jen? Didn't you miss me at all?".

Jensen froze, hearing the familiar honey sweet yet deep voice, he unconsciously leaned into the body behind him and started sobbing.

_He couldn't control anymore._

Jared turned him around and pulled him in for a hug, holding him close to his heart, he said "I missed you too Jen, sorry I was just screwing with you. I have been following you since your plane landed". 

Jensen punched Jared's bicep and said "I hate you", Jared chuckled and said "I love you too".

Jensen clung to Jared like his life depended on it as Jared placed soft kisses on his temple and held him tight.

They stayed like that until Jared's phone buzzed. 

Jared pulled his phone out with one hand, while holding Jensen close with another.

On the phone.

_Jared: Hello?_

_Jeremy: You guys reach okay?_

_Jared: We're on our way Jeremy, be there soon._

Jared released Jensen from his bear grip but held Jensen's hand instead and said "Come on baby, lets go home". Jensen smiled as happy tears pooled his eyes.

~

And their lives were back to perfect.

~

Kripke threw a party that night, for the beginning of season 2. 

Many celebrities came to the party and the entire cast and crew of Supernatural celebrated.

Bobby introduced Jared and Jensen to Alona Tal, who would be playing Jo Harvelle, a fellow hunter on the show.

Alona was completely infatuated with Jensen and started flirting with him the moment she saw him. 

Jensen was least interested in her but he didn't wanna hurt her female ego also he wanted to appear straight so he smiled and flirted back.

What Jensen didn't know was that Jared was watching him from afar, this whole time. 

Jared sipped his whiskey as he glared daggers at the whore trying to steal his sweetheart. 

He placed his whiskey on the counter and walked towards Jensen and the whore.

As he moved closer, he could hear them talk, _flirt._

_Alona: So Jensen, do you have a girlfriend?_

Alona said, putting her hands on her hips and flaunting her breasts, trying to get the attention of what's Jared's.

_Jensen: Umm... No I don't actually._

_Alona: Would you like one?_

She winked and moved closer to Jensen, pressing her breasts on Jensen's biceps. 

Jensen held his breath as he tried to hide his discomfort.

But all Jared saw was the whore touching _HIS_ Jensen.

Jared cut in between them pushing Alona harder than he was trying to and said "Excuse us Alona, we have to practice our lines for the first shot" he said with a forced smile. 

He grabbed Jensen's arm and pulled him out of the door.

Alona just stood there staring, unable to comprehend what happened. 

Jeremy and Eric were standing nearby and they saw all this. Jeremy was so proud of his boys for skipping the party to practice. He looked at Eric and said with an ear to ear grin, "See? such hardworking and dedicated actors I chose". Eric nodded and patted Jeremy's back, saying "I know, you are the best business partner anyone could have".

_Those two had no idea what goes on in the name of practice in the trailers of Jared and Jensen_

~

Jared dragged Jensen to his trailer and kicked the door open.

He practically threw Jensen in as he closed the door behind himself.

Jensen looked at Jared like a wounded dear as Jared advanced towards him like a hungry tiger. 

Jared pushed Jensen on the couch, on his back and he climbed on top of him, holding Jensen still between his legs. _Not that Jensen was struggling._

He grabbed a handful of Jensen's hair from the back of his head and said in a low yet predatory voice "So Jensen, you were crushing on that whore? You were enjoying how her slutty breasts pressed against your body?". Jensen opened his mouth to say no but was cut off when Jared thrusted his tongue down his throat.

Jared pounded the back of Jensen's throat with his foot long tongue as Jensen choked and moaned in pained pleasure. 

Jared tongue fucked Jensen's mouth while still holding Jensen's hair with one hand, whereas his other hand was used to unzip his jeans and pull his thick and long monster cock out. 

He pulled his tongue out and jensen panted hard, trying to swallow the spit gathered in his mouth to moisten his throat a bit. 

Jared stared at Jensen's already fucked face and said while stroking his cock with one hand "I am gonna fuck that flirty mouth of yours so hard that you will remember the taste of my cum, next time you decide to screw around. It will remind you that YOU ARE MINE". 

Before Jensen had a chance to speak Jared thrusted his miles long cock inside Jensen's throat.

It was so deep inside that Jensen felt like it was hitting the top of his stomach. 

Jensen choked on it as his air flow was blocked.

Jared pulled out to let Jensen take a few gasps then thrusted back in, causing Jensen's eyes to water. 

Jensen sucked around Jared's cock trying to moisten it up to smooth up the poundings a bit. 

Jensen's own cock hardened in his pants just by being possessively used by Jared as a personal fuck toy. He missed the feeling of Jared's cock inside him so much, he missed the taste of Jared's cum.

Jared was close, it's been weeks since he felt the sinful heat of Jensen's tongue around his aching red bastard. 

He masturbated all this time, thinking about how he would use Jensen's holes for his own personal pleasure but it felt nothing like this. He was in heaven, Jensen was everything that he ever wanted and there was no way he was letting Jensen go. _Not that Jensen wanted to go._

He thrusted a few more times and came hard, down Jensen's throat screaming his darling's name. Hearing his name come out of Jared's mouth pushed Jensen on the edge and he came hard in his pants while choking on Jared's cum.

Jensen's mouth flooded with Jared's cum as he couldn't swallow all of it fast enough. Some of the cum trickled down, from the corners of Jensen's mouth and Jared was mesmerized watching the beautiful sight.

His softening cock was still placed between Jensen's lips as cum trickled down painting Jensen's chin with his seed.

Jared dipped his fingers in his cum and rubbed his fingers all over Jensen's face, painting, _claiming_ Jensen as his own.

He pulled his cock out and pulled Jensen in for a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Jensen's lips.

Jared rested their foreheads together and said "I love you so much Jen, don't make me jealous please. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else, I might kill myself if you ever leave me".

Jensen grabbed Jared's face and crashed their lips together, kissing him hungrily. They pulled away panting heavily and Jensen said "You think I can survive without you? I can't even stand thought of being away from you for just hiatus. I love you more than you could ever know Jay".

Their eyes watered, but they didn't know whether they were sad or happy tears. One thing they knew for sure was that, these were desperate tears.

They held each other close and fell asleep on top of each other, covered in cum.


	8. Just one view

Season 2 filming started and lots of new characters were introduced, but Jared got specifically jealous when Jensen had scenes with Alona. 

Jared didn't mind Jensen talking to other girls but the way Alona looked at Jensen and stole every chance to touch him made Jared obnoxious. 

Bobby wanted to add a steamy sex scene between Dean and Jo, in which Jo is trying to cheer Dean up after John's death.

Jared panicked when he read the script, he went straight to Bobby and said that "What kind of son cheers up after his dad's death by fucking random chicks? This will create an unsympathetic impression of Dean in our fan's minds". This convinced Bobby and he cancelled the sex scenes, instead he included more and more scenes in which Sam is consoling Dean. _Platonically of course._

Even though their affair was a secret but still Jared wanted to have sex scenes with Jensen on screen. But that wasn't gonna happen, it's hard getting gay sex on screen and it's downright impossible to get incest. They would loose major fan following if Sam and Dean _brothers_ fucked on screen. 

*sigh*

Well, doesn't matter, at least he can have Jensen at home whenever he wants.

Sometimes they would make videos while having sex, with Jared promising Jensen to never tell another soul about it.

And Jared meant to keep his promise until one fine day.

~

Jared was sitting in his trailer, drinking his coffee and reading news online while Jensen was filming the "You have a neighbour named Mr. Rogers" scene of the Croatoan episode. 

Jared's scene wasn't till later that afternoon so he decided to relax in his trailer.

Suddenly he had the urge to see Jensen, although he had tons of naked videos, but still he wanted to google Jensen and see what the internet has in store for him.

He googled "Jensen shirtless cowboy hat" leading him to tons of naked pictures of Jensen wearing cowboy hat.

He giggled and decided to have their next kinky sex themed cowboy.

He scrolled down and then suddenly the real pictures stopped and Photoshop images took over.

Jared's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as he saw pictures of very naked porn stars with Jensen's face on them.

He scrolled even lower and saw a few pics of porn stars fucking each with their face on.

Jared could feel his pants tighten and blood rushing downstairs as he saw the very compromising photos of them.

This boosted his libido and he typed "Sam and Dean porn videos".

Several sites popped up on the screen leading him to many porn sites. 

Jared clicked on the first one and watched an anal sex video in which Sam was pounding his thick cock into Dean from behind while Dean panted heavily on the pillow, with their dad sleeping on the bed next to theirs in the latest motel they were in. John being oblivious to his sons' recreational activities turned Jared on the most.

Jared palmed his cock through his jeans and clicked on the next link.

In this Dean was sucking on Sam's cock in a bar while gruff truckers took turn with his ass. Spanking and fucking his hole and then cumming all over his red and abused ass. 

Jared didn't like it, he despised the idea of sharing Jensen with anyone so he closed the tab and cleared browsing history. Then he shut down his laptop.

The second video was a bit disturbing for him, he should've been turned on, by watching Dean getting fucked but others touching Dean was increasing his blood pressure.

Jensen was his. _Only his._

Jared splashed water on his face and pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge, trying to calm down.

He sat on the couch and tried to think about the first video that turned him on.

_Dean Winchester getting fucked by his _not so_ little brother while daddy slept in the bed next to them. _

Jared's cock gave an interesting twitch as he took another swig of the beer.

He thought about what an amazing job their fans did into making those porn stars look exactly like Sam and Dean.

He wondered, would anyone notice if among those fake videos, few were real?

Would their fans know if he posted, that these aren't porn stars but real Jared and Jensen?

Jared needed to fuck NOW.

He was so turned on by the idea that only thing he wanted to do was tie Jensen up and fuck him senseless until he is a moaning mess, dripping in cum.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled his massive erection out. He wrapped his fingers and palm around his aching cock and started stroking hard. 

He bit his lower lip as he rode towards his orgasm while fucking his fist. 

He came screaming "Jensen" as he painted his stomach and shirt in his cum. 

He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and change his clothes.

He couldn't shake the desire of posting one of their original videos online. 

Jensen would kill him if he found out, or maybe it would turn him on as much as it did him. 

It's not like he's the first one to be posting their porn video online. Fans already did the honours, he was just adding to the list.

Also there was no way in fuckin' hell that some fan would figure out that the video is real and not a cut paste.

So he opened his laptop once again and created a fake profile on YouTube.

He uploaded the video of them with grey's anatomy role play where Jared is Jensen's McDreamy. 

He was about to hit post when his phone rang.

He answered with his left hand, while his finger still on the touch pad, ready to hit post when he recognized it to be Jensen's voice.

On the phone.

_Jensen: Hey Jay, 'Sup?_

_Jared: Hey Jensen, buddy how are you?_

He removed his finger from the touch pad and closed his laptop, too embarrassed to stare at the screen.

_Jensen: Umm... I am fine, listen shooting's done and Jeremy said next scene will be shot tomorrow so we have the evening off. So what do you say? Wanna go see a movie?_

_Jared: Umm... Yeah sure..._

_Jensen: Okie dokie, be there in twenty minutes._

Jensen hung up, leaving Jared a big moose sized pile of guilt and embarrassment.

Jared opened the laptop again and decided to close the window without posting. 

He sighed and touched the touch pad to click on the cross, but as soon as his finger hit the touch pad _IT GOT POSTED._

Jared panicked as he watched the video get posted under wincest category.

It took him almost five minutes to get his shit together and try to delete the video. 

But bad luck happens when you least expect it and Jared's luck was as bad as it gets. 

The battery died and his laptop shut down before he could delete the video. 

He panicked and looked for the charger everywhere. Finally he found it and plugged it in, turning on his laptop.

He opened YouTube again, but it was already around fifteen minutes since he last posted. But he noticed that there has been only one view during this time duration so he relaxed a bit and deleted the video.

Guess Supernatural isn't that popular show, fifteen minutes and just one view. Not many people ship wincest. Huh, he was panicking for nothing.

Jared snorted and closed his laptop, then he walked to his closet to get ready for their movie date. 

_Just one view doesn't matter huh. What can a single person do right?_

_Well, depends on who was watching._

****Maniac Laughter****


	9. Storm's coming

Jared put on a light pink shirt and grey jeans, with a white scarf and white beanie. 

Jensen got all tingly when Jared dressed like that, he even insisted that Jared kept his beanie and scarf on when they fucked. 

Because of Jensen's kink, Jared enjoyed wearing scarf and beanie even more.

He put on Jensen's favourite perfume and was all set to go. 

~

Jensen entered Jared's trailer and headed straight to the bedroom. He stood at the doorway and stared at the beautiful puppy, grooming himself. 

He smiled looking at Jared, as he tested several scarves on himself and finally decided on the white one. 

Jensen grabbed Jared from behind and hugged him tight, smelling in Jared's natural musky smell mixed with his favourite perfume.

He kissed the back of Jared's neck and said "Damn you look so handsome, I love you so much".

Jared leaned into the touch and pressed his back against Jensen's chest and asked "You ready?".

Jensen smirked on his neck and said "Yeah, take it off, leave the scarf and beanie on". 

Jared whined and turned around, facing Jensen and said "Come on dude, it's movie night".

Jensen rested their foreheads together and spoke, brushing his lips against Jared's. He grabbed Jared's hands and placed them on his own hips, saying "How about I put on the sexy Japanese maid, hentai costume and you fuck this tight ass instead of watching movie?".

And Jared was gone.

He grabbed Jensen by the hips and picked him up, like he weighed nothing.

Jared carried Jensen to the bed and threw him on the comforter.

He quickly undressed, while keeping the scarf and beanie on as Jensen struggled to take off his Dean clothes. 

Jared turned Jensen over, so that his ass was exposed now, and spat on his asshole.

Jensen was too tight for his own good, and Jared was too thick to enter Jensen with just spit. 

So he pulled out the bottle of lube from the bedside table and spread a generous amount on his cock and Jensen's rim.

He covered his fingers in lube and thrusted his index finger into Jensen's tiny little fuckhole.

He twisted his finger before adding another one. 

Jensen held his ass cheeks apart as Jared followed scissoring motion with his fingers inside Jensen's ass. 

 

 

Jared had four fingers inside Jensen's ass, when he decided he was loose enough for his cock.

He removed his fingers from Jensen's ass and was about to push his cock inside, when his naughty mind decided to get more naughty. 

He thrusted four fingers back in.

Jensen squirmed and whined, saying "Come on Jay, I am loose enough, put the damn thing in already. Fuck me Jay". 

Jared grinned and said "Oh you'd be fucked alright". Jensen looked over his shoulder, confused, trying to understand what Jared's doing. He understood when Jared pushed his thumb along with the four fingers inside him.

Jensen panicked and yelled "No Jay, I am not loose enough for your fist. Ahhhhh", but Jared just traced Jensen's back and ass reassuringly with his other hand and continued pushing his fingers inside.

Jared said "It's okay Jen, it's fine. Just let me in, relax". 

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed, trying to calm down at Jared's reassurance. 

Jared was knuckles deep inside Jensen when he pulled out and thrusted back in. 

Jensen's fingers clutched the comforter and he squeezed his eyes shut as Jared's entire fist passed the rim. 

Jared started fist fucking him, punching Jensen's stomach and Jensen felt like he was gonna get ripped apart. 

Jared pushed and pushed in until his entire forearm was inside Jensen and Jensen felt like maybe Jared's arm would come out of his throat. 

Jensen squirmed and moaned as Jared used his inner stomach as a punching bag and fucked him using his entire arm.

Jensen has never felt so full in his entire life. He was so turned on by the pain and the feeling of being used by Jared that he came screaming "JAY", untouched.

Jensen's orgasm pushed Jared on the edge and he removed his wrist by a single thrust and shoved his cock inside Jensen's already fucked loose hole. He came soon after, screaming "JEN" and filling up Jensen's gaping hole. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, riding their orgasm and then Jared stretched out his arm to pull out the extra large plug, he has bought just for Jensen.

He removed his cock and pushed the plug in, locking his cum inside.

He got up and slapped Jensen's ass a couple of times, then smirked watching the red ass matching the extra large red plug that was holding his seed inside Jensen.

He said "Get dressed, it's movie night".

Jensen struggled to open his eyes and pulled himself off of the bed.

He slowly started getting dressed, making sure that the plug stayed in place and said "You're a bitch, you know that?". 

Jared smirked and said "Yeah, yeah I love you too jerk".

Jensen smiled and said "I love you more".

Jared placed a chaste kiss on Jensen's lips and said "God Dean, no chick flick moments". 

Jensen laughed and smacked Jared's bicep.

They got dressed and went out on their movie date.

~

~

~

~

~

~

But life is never apple pie, is it?

Jared and Jensen didn't know that there was someone, who was obsessing over their lives and wanted to separate them. 

Someone who couldn't see them happy.

Someone who watched each and every fan made video, just to see them fake naked and stalk them.

That someone who watched their original video and realized that this is real.

That someone who was quick enough to download the video and keep it for future use.

Jared and Jensen had no idea of the storm coming their way, that would turn their lives upside down.


	10. Dates and thoughts

Jared wanted to watch MI3, but Jensen was worried that in a houseful theatre, someone might recognize them. He suggested that they watch some less popular movie so that they could make out in the corner seat.

But Jared was like a stubborn five years old and wanted to watch Tom Cruise's MI3. He convinced Jensen that they can keep their hands to themselves for 120 minutes. 

After loads of whining, Jensen agreed and they decided on MI3, finally.

Jared and Jensen reserved the corner seat so that they are not bothered by other people. 

They didn't make out but stole hidden touches, every chance they got. 

Jared would brush his _too long_ fingers over Jensen's jeans covered cock and Jensen would slap his hands away saying "I think you said, _We can keep our hands to ourselves for 2 fuckin' hours Jensen_ ", mimicking Jared and cocking an eyebrow.

Jared would throw a bitchface and smack Jensen's shoulder.

Neither of them really concentrated on the movie, but were more interested in each other. 

After the movie, they decided to go to the planetarium since they had the entire evening off anyways.

 

 

 

Jared had never seen Jensen as happy before. 

The way his sparkly green eyes lit up as he stared at those stars, was enough to make Jared feel bliss. 

There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of Jensen watching the stars with wide eyes and an adorably big smile plastered to his face.

Jensen was like an over excited puppy, who kept pointing out the stars to Jared. 

Jared couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, as he learned new things that made Jensen happy. 

It's been almost a year, but Jensen never ceased to surprise Jared.

Whenever Jared felt that he knew everything about Jensen, he learned something new. 

He knew Jensen loved cheesy burgers, Grey's Anatomy, Pie, candies, his mommy but Jared didn't know that Jensen was infatuated with planets and stars. 

_Not that Jensen would ever admit. "Stargazing is lame and cheesy Jay" would be his reaction._

Jared knew that Jensen had a shell around himself, that he was too scared to come out of. He knew about Jensen's relationship with his father and how he could never tell him about their affair. 

Jared just hoped that someday, when Supernatural ended and they have enough money, he would have the courage to ask Jensen to run away with him. 

He just wished that Jensen loves him enough to cut all his ties with his family and friends and choose Jared over everyone else. 

_Because Jared will always choose Jensen, no matter what._

But sometimes the thought scared the crap out of him. 

_What if Jensen chooses his family?_

_What if Jensen leaves him?_

Jared knew that he wouldn't survive if Jensen left him. 

Either Jensen's ignorance would kill him, or he would take his own life.

But he can't survive without Jensen.

 

 

On this extremely negative thought, Jared tried to lie back on his seat and relax for a while. He didn't wanna get buried under his depression. 

He took a few deep breaths and thought about the things they would do if Jensen agrees to run away with him.

_They would move to some other country, where no one would recognize them._

_They would buy a little cottage, or whatever they can afford, in the country._

_They could buy a farm or an orchard and work together there._

_Or they could buy a garage, which Jensen would insist anyways._

Jared smiled at the thought.

_But whatever they do, they would be together._

_They would get married, maybe Angelina Jolie a few kids._

_Every night after dinner, they would lie down on the fields of grass and stare at the night sky._

_Jensen would stare at the beautiful stars, and Jared would stare at beautiful Jensen._

_Oh what a perfect life it would be._

His train of thoughts broke when Jensen poked his chest with his elbow and showed him another constellation. 

Jared smiled and laid his head on Jensen's shoulder, as Jensen continued to babble. 

The darkness in the planetarium made him more comfortable, as he cuddled closer to Jensen. 

 

 

 

After the planetarium visit, they decided to grab take out and head home.

 

 

They were lying on bed and watching some old classic movie, when Jared couldn't help anymore and asked "Hey Jen, do you ever think about marriage?". 

This got Jensen's attention and he looked at Jared, questioningly. 

Jared was serious, he wanted to know where their relationship stood. 

Jensen noticed Jared's seriousness and sighed. There was no way Jared was letting go of this without having a proper conversation. He sighed and genuinely said "I really wanna get married Jay. Someday if I have enough courage to stand up to my father and...". 

Jared noticed Jensen's discomfort at the thought of his father, so he cut him off and said "Or, maybe you don't have to". Jensen looked at Jared, confused, as Jared continued "Maybe, when we make enough money, we could just run away. Probably to some distant country, and we could start a new life there". 

Jensen stared at Jared's eyes in disbelief as Jared excitedly continued "We could buy a farm there, get married and live in a little cottage". 

Jensen said "Wow, dude, you have really thought this through, haven't you?". Jared rolled his eyes and said "Think about it Jen, don't you want it? Just the two of us, together, forever". 

The idea brought a sense of satisfaction and happiness inside Jensen as he pictured Jared working on a farm, muddy.

He said "Yeah, you covered in mud and I wash you, clean you up. Then I cover you up in cum, make you dirty again" Jensen grinned and winked, getting a chuckle out of Jared.

Then Jensen seriously said "I would love that, I wish someday this dream comes true". But then again his shit eating grin returned and he said "But no way in hell I am gonna work at a farm, I am gonna own my own garage" he said proudly.

Jared smacked his arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

They spoke together, as their lips grazed the other "That day would come soon".


	11. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Do you want this story to continue?  
Then leave comments and kudos.  
These mean a lot and it gives me inspiration to write.

Also feel free to tell me how I should improve my work. 

But don't hate please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you for being with me so far.

Love you all. :D <3

~Clara~


	12. Intentions of old friends

Danneel has been doting on Jensen for so long. She and Jensen has been friends for many years but Jensen never made a move on her. 

_Oh how much she hoped to have Jensen, naked on top of her, on her bed. How much she wanted to ride that cock._

But Jensen would never look at her that way. 

The only way she could get some relief, was by watching Jensen's scarce sex scenes from Supernatural.

Also thanks to those wincest shippers who make fake videos to provide Danneel with some visual stimulation. 

She was okay with it, hoping someday she might have the courage to say Jensen, how she felt. 

But that changed.

One day an anonymous user posted a video on YouTube and that was very real. 

Danneel had enough experience with Jensen and Jared's porn videos, that the moment she saw this video, she realized that it was very real.

She was devastated, when she watched the video of Jensen getting pounded by Jared. 

She couldn't believe it at first, straightest dude she has ever seen was getting fucked by Jared.

Her eyes watered as she watched the love of her life was having sex with another man.

_The love of her life was gay._

But Jensen never looked at other men, he had girlfriends. 

She thought, probably Jared has this influence on him. That son of a bitch, mind washed her baby and got him into his bed. 

She sobbed as an idea struck in her sexually frustrated head. 

She downloaded the video.

She realized, the only person who could get Jensen away from Jared is Jensen's dad.

That orthodox homophobe would kick Jensen's ass well, bringing some sense into him.

But then she realized that sending the video to Jensen's dad isn't gonna get her Jensen.

So she made her master plan.

She was offered a role in ten inch hero and she decided to convince the producer to cast Jensen as well. 

That was the only way she could spend time with Jensen, and she could blackmail him to be her boyfriend. 

_She started stalking them, to find out more proof, connecting those two, so that she could strengthen her blackmail._

_She was gonna have Jensen, no matter what._

 

 

 

Season 2 ended and Jared and Jensen were inseparable by then. 

They spent all their holidays together. 

During Christmas they introduced each other to their families as their co-star and best friend.

Although it hurt them that Jensen's father will never accept them as a couple, but to stay closer they needed to pretend to be just friends. 

That doesn't mean that they couldn't sneak up in each other's rooms at midnight and have at each other like horny bunnies. 

 

 

But the best thing was after the holidays ended. They came back to Vancouver and stayed fearless in their own home and fucked each other on every square inch of their house. 

But the happiest thing happened when Jensen got offered a role in the movie "Ten inch hero". 

Jared and Jensen were overjoyed, the shooting was supposed to start after the end of season 3 of Supernatural. 

 

 

Jared wanted to go with Jensen on shooting of the movie but Jensen didn't wanna be seen on the sets with Jared. 

He knew it would create unnecessary controversies. 

So they decided that Jared would live in a nearby hotel but not come on sets. 

At night they would sneak up in each other's hotels and bang each other.

Filming of "Ten inch hero" went perfectly. 

Jensen had fun with his old friend Danneel in the days and got fuck by his boyfriend at nights. 

Little did he know about the intensions of his old friend.


	13. Broken promises... hearts

Ten inch hero was completed and Jensen and Jared decided to head back to Vancouver to their own home. 

Finally, after months they don't have to hide anymore and they could be together with each other, forever.

But when Jensen was about to check out from his hotel room, Danneel entered.

_Danneel: Hey Jensen, you going without saying goodbye?_

_Jensen: Oh sorry, I meant to but I am gonna be late for my flight so... It was nice working with you._

He picked up his bag and almost walked out of his room, when Danneel grabbed his arm. 

He turned and looked at her, confused.

_Danneel: Before you go, just watch this._

She played the video on her phone and gave it to Jensen.

Jensen's eyes opened wide as he stared in shock. 

It was him and Jared, completely naked, fucking each other senselessly.

Jensen's breathing increased and his features showed how terrified he was, as he watched the video speechlessly.

His voice shivered as he spoke "How did you get this?".

Danneel chuckled and said "Doesn't matter how. Now here's the thing, I have tried everything to seduce you, and this is my last move. See, I want you to marry me and we could forget about this video, or you could deny me and this goes straight to Mr. Ackles. Just think how proud daddy will be, when he finds out about what his obedient little boy has been doing. How much he loves sucking cocks. The choice is yours baby" she winked at him.

Jensen couldn't believe his ears, how could she suggest something like that, he thought she was his friend.

A single tear drop left Jensen's eye as he looked up at Danneel and said "Why are you doing this to me? I love him". 

Danneel gently cupped his neck with both her hands and said "I know, but I love you. And I want you Jensen. Also just think about what your daddy will do to your darling Jared, when he finds out about this. Probably he will just loose his mind in temporary insanity and shoot Jared's brains out". 

Jensen couldn't breathe as she spoke, the air in his lungs felt like it was being sucked out. It felt like the floor shifted from under his feet and he was being sucked into a black hole.

He sobbed as she pulled herself up, to meet his lips. 

Jensen didn't kiss her back, but that didn't matter to her. 

She said "Now, I have already called the media and I have the rings. All you gotta do is announce our engagement". 

Jensen stared at her in disgust as she smirked at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Where the hell is Jen? Probably, couldn't decide which lingerie to wear under is jeans._

Jared smiled at the thought as he took another sip of his coffee, at the airport.

He pulled out his phone and decided to call Jensen again, but was interrupted by the TV in front of him.

He frowned his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Jensen and Danneel about to announce something.

_Jensen: We would like to announce something._

_Danneel: We have been hiding it for a while but now we think it's the time. ***smiles brightly.***_

_Jensen: We... We're engaged._

_***Danneel flaunts her ring.***_

 

The coffee drops from Jared's hand as he stands up in shock. 

The spilling coffee hides the sound of Jared's heart shattering.

_This can't be true, Jensen would never do that to him. What about all those promises? What about all those love dreams? What about building a life together?_

He rushed out of the airport, tears forcing their way out of his eyes, _his broken heart._

He couldn't take it. 

He would not survive if something like this is true.

He needed to find Jensen, to save him. 

He didn't wanna die.

He wanted to live with his Jensen.

 

 

 

He rushed to the hotel and saw Jensen and Danneel kissing each other in front of paparazzi.

He stood there and sobbed at the murderous sight, until Jensen noticed. 

As soon as their eyes met, Jared turned around and ran away from Jensen as fast as he could.

Jensen tried to rush behind him but Danneel grabbed him and slowly mumbled in his ears "If you want him to live, let him go".

Jensen's eyes watered and he blinked, trying to push back the tears, as he watched the love of his life run away from him.


	14. No other choice

Season 4 started and Jensen moved out of _their home._

They stopped talking to each other and just worked together.

Jensen figured, it was for the best that Jared was handling things well. It didn't make it any easier but he had no other choice. He couldn't let Jared be the victim of his dad's wrath. 

 

What Jensen didn't know was that Jared wasn't handling things well. He lived on cocaine and fucked every girl who was willing.

And the most willing girl around was Genevieve Cortese.

She was easy and was always ready to be Jared's fuckhole. 

The best part was that Jared could cum, screaming Jen and she would think of it as Gen. 

No one knew that Jared was driving himself towards depression. 

_Until the end of season 4, when Jensen announced his and Danneel's wedding date._

Jared lost his head and OD'd on cocaine. 

 

 

 

 

Jensen rushed to the hospital, when he heard about it.

The doctors managed to stabilize Jared's condition and he was resting when Jensen entered his room.

Jared slowly opened his eyes when Jensen placed his hand on top of Jared's. 

"What are you doing to yourself, Jay?" Jensen said worried.

Jared snorted and said "Since when do you care".

Jensen sighed and said "Jay, trust me on this, I want you to be okay". 

Jared laughed a maniac laughter and said "Yeah? You cheated on me, lied to me, broke all your fuckin' promises and you expect me to be okay? Wow Jensen, even for you it's a new low". 

Jensen wanted to tell Jared the truth, so badly, but he couldn't. 

Jared would come back to him, once he realizes that he is the only person Jensen ever loved. But Jensen couldn't be selfish, he couldn't risk Jared's life. 

But he needed Jared, he needed to show Jared that he cares about him.

So he did, the only thing that he thought was right. 

He pushed Jared's paper gown up and wrapped his mouth around his limp cock.

Jared's jaw dropped, he couldn't understand why Jensen was doing this. 

Is this another one of his games?

Jared knew he might end up getting even more hurt, but he couldn't care less as Jensen swirled his tongue over Jared's slit. 

Jared threw his head back and let Jensen give him the peace that he could never find in Genevieve. 

Jared came screaming "Jen", after all these months, finally he didn't have to pretend anymore. 

Jensen swallowed every last drop.

_Was this it?_

_Will Jensen break up with Danneel and be with him?_

His post orgasm haze was broken when Jensen spoke "I can't leave Danneel". 

Jared's eyes ripped open and anger took over his beautiful features.

"Are you kidding me? I knew this was one of your games to mess with my head" he yelled. 

"Get out of here Jensen, before I break your nose" he screamed. 

Jensen's eyes watered and he left the room.

 

 

 

 

That's when Jared decided that he will get married before Jensen. 

So he found the easiest girl Genevieve and proposed.

Genevieve, obviously said yes and they got married before Jensen and Danneel.


	15. Selfish women give the best gifts

Jared married Genevieve but he couldn't stand the thought of Jensen marrying Danneel.

He couldn't loose Jensen, he already started regretting his rash decision about marrying Genevieve.

Danneel was supposed to head to New York, on a shooting assignment, the day after her and Jensen's wedding. 

Jared wanted Jensen back and he would do whatever it takes to have Jensen. Even if it means being just an affair to Jensen, he's okay with it. 

As far as he gets to be closer to Jensen, he is okay with it.

So he made another rash decision and decided to crash Jensen's honeymoon.

Jensen went to New York, to drop off Danneel on his way back to Vancouver. 

What he didn't know was that he was being followed by Jared, who was looking for the moment Danneel left. 

After seeing off Danneel to the sets, Jensen headed back to the airport to head back to Vancouver.

 

 

 

He relaxed on his seat, as he thought that he could finally relax for ten months now, away from Danneel. 

His eyelids drooped gently, as he was being pulled into slumber.

But his sleep was interrupted when a giant moose decided to sit next to him, in the flight.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Jensen spoke in a low yet firm tone.

Jared just rolled his eyes and said "I am still pissed and don't take this the wrong way but I want us to be together". 

Jensen blinked and tried to make sense of Jared's blabber. He asked "What?".

Jared sighed and continued "Jen, I know you married that bitch and I thought I could get over you by marrying Genevieve, but I was wrong. I want you back" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you" Jared said after all these hell like months.

Jensen said back "I love you too" on instinct, but before he could realize it Jared pulled him in for a loving and sensuous kiss.

It was a chaste kiss in the beginning but then they started suckling on each other's tongues like their lives depended on it. 

 

 

 

 

They didn't realize that one of their fans was watching them kissing but before she could take a picture their kiss broke. 

But she took a picture of them together and posted saying "Jensen spending his honeymoon with Jared instead of Danneel". 

Some of the non Wincest/J2 shippers bashed that girl and finally she removed her post. 

But it was already too late.

The news has already reached Danneel and she was furious. So she decided to take it to the next level.

Danneel flew to Vancouver and confronted Jensen saying "So? Now you are having an affair with him? Look, I don't really give a rats ass about you two, I know you are never gonna love me, so here's an offer. You make me pregnant and stay my husband and I might let you be with your sweetheart".

Jensen couldn't believe his wife, she was allowing him to have an affair with Jared, if he lets her carry his baby and his name. Well it sounded too good to be true.

But now that he and Jared were back together, he couldn't have sex with Danneel anymore.

So he said "I am not gonna have sex with you anymore, if you wanna stay my wife and be the mother of my child then we'll do it surgically". 

Danneel wanted to threaten Jensen again, but she didn't wanna push her luck. What if, someday Jensen did find the courage to stand up to his father? 

So she decided to accept the offer, at least she will carry beautiful children and have Jensen's money. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared decided to divorce Genevieve, since he was back with Jensen now.

_Jared: I want a divorce._

_Genevieve: What? Why?_

_Jared: It was a mistake. Look I will pay you a good sum of money, just leave me alone._

_Genevieve: Well it's a bit late for that, I am pregnant._

Jared got shocked hearing this, he has never fucked anyone without a condom, except Jensen. 

_Genevieve: If you don't believe me then you could take a paternity test after the baby is born._

_Jared: I can't be with you anymore, I am in love with someone else._

_Genevieve: Yeah, Jensen I know._

_***Jared shocked.***_

_Genevieve: I saw it in your eyes and the way you scream Jen. I thought maybe you would fall in love with me eventually but I guess I was wrong. But I am not gonna divorce you, I am keeping the baby and your name, you could do whatever you want. From now on we're in an open relationship._

Jared didn't know what to say, an open relationship? Means he could have sex with Jensen as much as he wants and Genevieve will have sex with whoever she wants, while they would pretend to a couple in public? It's like a contract marriage. 

Jared thought for a moment, he could have Jensen always as long as he pays for his wife's expenses and lets her carry his children. Didn't sound too bad.

 

 

 

So that's how it went for the next few years.

Jensen and Jared would stay together for ten months during the filming of Supernatural and after that they would move back to their houses in Texas which they bought in the same neighbourhood, so that they could be together whenever they wanted. 

Thomas was born, then Danneel got surgically impregnated and JJ was born. A few years later, Jared decided to have another baby and so they got Genevieve surgically pregnant as well, and Austin came into their lives.

Everything went on perfectly.

Their wives gave them enough privacy. They raised their children when Jared and Jensen were in Vancouver. During hiatus they went out on trips to let Jared and Jensen have their privacy. Everything for the small price of money and fame. They just wanted to shine under their husband's names.


	16. Chick flick life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story.  
> Thank you for being with me so far.  
> I love you guys.
> 
> ~~Clara~~

Years passed and they just finished shooting Supernatural season 16. 

Jared and Jensen were inseparable. They have been in love with each other for sixteen years.

Even marriage, misunderstandings and other circumstances couldn't part them. 

Danneel and Genevieve knew that too. No matter how much they tried, they couldn't gain the affection of those two. 

But really they didn't care anymore, as long as they got their expenses covered. 

Whenever the boys were in Texas, they spend most of their time with their kids and each other. 

The other ten months in Vancouver were heavenly. 

Just like old times, they would sneak around and Jared would fuck Jensen in his trailer. 

He would seduce Jensen on the sets and screw with poor Bobby's head. 

Jensen wasn't innocent in this, he is the greatest tease ever. He would never cease flaunting his gorgeous ass at Jared, leaving Jared hard and aching.

But Jensen would get punished for that, not that he was complaining. Jared would sneak Jensen into the washrooms and fuck him hard. He would fill him up with his cum and plug it in. 

Jensen could never have enough of Jared's cum and Jared would never have enough of filling Jensen. 

Even after sixteen years, they still fucked like horny bunnies. 

Danneel and Genevieve were happy too, in their rich and powerful lives, until one day. 

 

 

 

 

Alan Ackles died.

 

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen went to the funeral with their wives and paid their respects to Jensen's father. 

But Danneel and Genevieve knew that this was the end of their glorious lifestyle. 

The day after the funeral was over, Danneel and Genevieve received divorce papers. 

There was nothing stopping Jared and Jensen. They didn't need to be scared of anyone, anymore. Finally they could get married and have that cheesy apple pie life, they always aspired. 

Jared and Jensen informed their wives to leave them without much drama, there was nothing they could do to keep them from marrying each other, anymore.

Danneel and Genevieve agreed with the divorce, they knew it was over. Jared and Jensen belonged with each other and it would be better for all off them if they got out of the way.

So with a worthless payment, the divorce happened successfully. 

 

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen couldn't be happier. They were finally getting married and JJ was the maid of honour. 

Thomas, Austin and West Collins, _their co-star Misha Collin's son_ , were the grooms men. Little Maison Collins was too busy looking pretty as Thomas hit on her. 

Jared and Jensen just watched the kids with love filled eyes, as they were having a hard time believing that this was really happening. 

Eric Kripke was marrying them, he called them for the ceremony. 

Vows.

_Kripke: Jared, you ready with your vows?_

_Jared: Yeah, Kripke._

_***Jared smiled and turned towards Jensen and looked into his eyes.***_

_Jared: Jen, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I was just a goofy kid when I first met you, on the sets. Just like Dean raised his Sammy, you made me a man. I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you._

_***Jensen's eyes watered hearing this.***_

_Kripke: You ready, Jensen?_

_***Jensen nodded***_

_Jensen: Jay, you have no clue how insecure I was when I first saw you. You are the best thing that happened to me in my entire life and I wish to cherish you for the rest of my life. I love you Jay._

_***Jensen turned on his Dean voice.***_

_Jensen: And no chick flick moments, bitch._

_Jared: Jerk._

_***Audience cheered as they watched the lovers grab each other and finally, finally kiss each other without any fear.***_

 

 

 

They went to Malaysia, on their honeymoon. 

Enjoyed the beaches, sand between their toes and marathon sex in the hotel room.

After their honeymoon, they moved in their old house, _their home,_ with their three kids. 

They loved watching Thomas, JJ and Austin play in the gardens as they sat on their rocking chairs like an old married couple. 

There was nothing better than this.

_Maybe there was._

One night after putting the kids to bed and having sex, they were cuddled in their bed watching old episodes of Grey's Anatomy. Their life was beautiful until their phone rang and made it perfect. 

Jared put his phone on speaker.

On the phone.

_Jared and Jensen: Hey Bobby._

_Singer: Hey guys, sorry for disturbing you this late. I know it's your vacation but Kripke and I were talking about starting the next season early. So you up for season 17?_

_***Jared and Jensen look into each other's eyes, smiling ear to ear.***_

_Jared and Jensen: Helz yeah!!!!_

And now it's perfect.

Nothing better than a chick flick, apple pie life and another new season of Supernatural.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
